


Right?

by Paticorns_are_the_future



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt/No Comfort, Post weirdmagedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paticorns_are_the_future/pseuds/Paticorns_are_the_future
Summary: After the weirdmagedon, Dipper is left with a bitter feeling





	Right?

"You... You really think that?"

  


They were in their bedroom, in their house in piedemont, when Dipper spoke. He hadn't said a word in all day, and even though one could think he was still shocked about the weirdmagedon (it happened a week ago) something seemed off. 

  


"What are you talking about bro bro?" Mabel did not understand why her brother had been down all day, and this question made her even more confused 

  


"That- That you don't like how I am" Now she was very confused. Why would Dipper think that? What had she done? Who told Dipper that it- Oh.

"Are you speaking about Dippy Fresh?" Mabel's face was now full of concern, and she wasn't sure what to do. Because, even if unintentionally, she did that. In her ideal world, Dipper wasn't the same one he really is. But she never thought it would affect him that much. 

  


"Would you... Would you like me if I was more like him?" 

  


Ouch.

  


"No, no! You are my bro bro, the one and only. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

  


"Then why? Why did you imagine the perfect me like that?" 

  


"I- I don't know" And she really didn't. She loved her twin with all her heart, but sometimes she couldn't help but wondering what if Dipper was different, what if he was more outgoing, or less intellectual.

  


There was an awkward silence, as if the both of them were waiting for the other to say something. Finally, Dipper sighed, a sad sigh, and left. Mabel was left standing there, in the middle of the room, alone with her thoughts, not knowing what to do or think. He loved his twin brother just like he was, and trusted him. Right? 

(even if she could still remember Dipper's face after the portal incident, and the rift, and the bubble)

  


* * *

  


He knew he wasn't the perfect brother, and that he had a lot of flaws. But it still hurt, that in his sister's perfect world, he was completly the opposite of what he really is. He couldn't blame Mabel, of course, it wasn't her fault, even though, he was left with a bitter taste in his mouth.

However, Dipper was sure that his twin loved him like he was. Even after the portal and the weirdmagedon. Because that's what siblings do, right? Right? 

(The truth is, he didn't even know anymore)

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
